


BLEPCHART

by silverxenomorph



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: general decepticon silliness, soundwave uses pirated software
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxenomorph/pseuds/silverxenomorph
Summary: Losing to the Autobots days before Megatron's 'Birthday' is the pits. Soundwave decides to attempt making his leader feel better.





	BLEPCHART

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vienn_peridot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/gifts), [bexacaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/gifts).



> Expansion on a Gift Drabble for Swagscream and Adhesiveandscrap on Tumblr. Unbeta'd  
> This has Art to go with it! here -> https://silverxenomorph.tumblr.com/post/159973113432/b-l-e-p-l-o-c-k-c-h-a-r-t-c-o-m-p-l-e-t-e

Soundwave was hunched over a console, not his usual one on the main bridge, but one of the out-of-the-way corner consoles.  
The sole purpose of this was so that Starscream – who currently was on shift – could not see what he was doing on the only console that Skywarp had installed a bootleg copy of a high-end photo editing software on. He did after all, have to maintain the pretence that he was actually doing proper work for the Decepticon Cause and not currently assembling an 'Alignment Chart' using those sneakily snapped pictures of Deadlock that he had.

He wasn't doing this all on a whim. Lord Megatron's activation anniversary was coming up and the Decepticons had just lost one of their most desired sectors of Cybertron's surface to that thrice damned Optimus Prime and his Autobots. Starscream, of course, had taken great pleasure in accusing their Lord's retreat into his quarters as 'sulking' when what he was actually doing was contemplating the next move. He would know. He could feel it all in his processor. Soundwave peered over the consoles screen to make sure Starscream was still preening on the other side of the bridge as he dropped the final image into place, the one Turmoil had gotten of Deadlock sleep blepping, on the top right corner of the chart. He tried to lighten the image a bit to match the rest, but it wasn't really working. Turmoil was a terrible photographer. Granted he wouldn't want to risk Deadlock waking up on him while he was trying to snap a picture either.

As satisfied as was going to get with the image and the chart, Soundwave saved his work before selecting the text tool. His text options were limited. Bootleg software didn't come with a huge font library apparently. And the button to shift the text into proper grammatical capitalisation was broken on this console. That explained the poor grammar of Skywarp's memes. Not purple seeker's terrible spelling though. The text tool was a pain. A new layer for every block of text. But it was finally done. The first row were 'blep's; the second 'pbbt's and the last row were 'mlem's. All terms coined by his symbionts in their last essay. He flattened the image and then saved it as a copy that indicated that it had text in the file name.

Soundwave then opened the comms program, opened an new encrypted picture message and loaded the text version into the body of the message. Underneath he wrote :

“An early Activation Anniversary gift.  
                                                   - Soundwave.”

In the subject heading he typed “For Lord Megatron”. He was ready to press send but decided to add the text less version to the message as well. He amended the text to say:

“An early Activation Anniversary gift. Also with Textless version.  
                                                                                            - Soundwave.  
                                                                            p.s: I'm Lawful Mlem. Which one are you?”

Hoping that his efforts would improve Lord Megatron's mood somewhat, Soundwave pressed send.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Yes Megatron loved it. He laughed for an hour after getting it and set the textless version of the Blepchart as the background picture on his personal datapad for a century afterwards. Megatron picked 'Neutral Blep' because he was impressed as how far Deadlock's tongue could reach.


End file.
